sith_imperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Santificus Citadel
A record of Darth Santificus, Son of Dread Master Erasis, The Son of Alesis, the Xenocide and Last Blood Sith. To all who read remember the tale, '' ''As all history repeats. Summary Born Chaossis Citadel on Korriban through an experiment conducted by his father, Dread Master Erasis, Darth Santificus was lethal from the start. He was then slowly taught the arts the deception, manipulation, intel gathering, and of course the ways of the Sith, a task taking the first 20 years of his life. At this point, he participated in the Ritual of Essences conducted by Erasis, and came into contact with the now deceased Darth Kataret. Immediately following, the young acolyte faced tragedy as his grandfather, Alesis the Xenocide, and his uncle, Zenosis the Weaponmaster, both vanished from view, and his own Father returned to the Sanctum of the Six. He was then welcomed by the first Incarnate, Vanstryker, where he remained until briefly after the fall of the Coalition, at which he was Reunited with his father, and first made his acquaintance with now Wrath of the Lady Empress Darth Raptus. Following the return of Darth Arctis, Chaossis was summoned to participate in the Dark Resurgence, which ultimately lead to the Darth's first encounter with the relative of the deceased Darth Iax: The experimenter Darth Arrax. It was then that he learned of the Virus, and to this day little is known. Following this encounter, and the fall of the project, Chaossis took refuge in the Sith Imperium, Welcomed in personally by the Lord Emperor himself. It was then he discovered his uncle's residence, and when his grandfather resurfaced, Darth Alesis also took up residence with-in the Imperium, but not without bringing terrible news concerning a certain Dread Master. Struck with tragedy, and left with no options, Chaossis once again placed himself under the now High Councilor Darth Arctis, serving as an enforcer of the Ministry of Production, Logistics, and the Treasury. Eventually, after becoming situated in the Imperium, Chaossis adopted a new name, initiated on the day he claimed the of Darth by the Hand, Makzor, and assumed the Mantra of Santificus. Always a calculating patient agent of darkness, Santificus currently abides for a time where he can make a name and legacy for himself. Early Life Chaossis was brought into being as part of a ritual conducted by his father Dread Master Erasis, preformed in the tomb of Ajunta Pall, that essentially called him from the Void of Time and Space. Not much is known of the ritual, except from an excerpt in Erasis' personal library located on Oricon. USING CODE#: **** #: 37 begins The ritual took place in the atrium of the tomb. It started with the traditional meditation, at which I was opened to the full power of the Force. However, I dared to venture deeper with-in my bonds, and it came to a point where I could sense the very ground. So, in meditation, I travelled into to the ground, curious as to what I may have discovered. I followed a force nexus, taking me to a central spot of perfect darkness, The sarcophagus of the Dark Lord. I dared to press on, and suddenly, I entered a void, following the trail back, much like a ghost would, until all I could sense was the force. I embraced it all, and began to focus, at which I made a discovery: I could feel the force center around itself, but in multiple places. So, I tried to harness one of these orbs of pure energy, and was instantly thrown back. I could feel my grip on myself draining away, so I needed to retreat. I had one more thought, and as I faded back to reality, I used the force to grab an orb with me, and suddenly I awoke in reality, with a change. A huge hole in the floor opened up, similar to that of Sel-Makor opened up, and out of all things, a child wrapped in red energy levitated out. -Dread Master Erasis Ends Erasis, though unaware of proper parenting, instantaneously took the child and vanished for some time, putting the child into a meditative coma for 5 years, allowing him to grow. When Chaossis became able to speak, Erasis introduced himself as his father, and began the path of instruction. Training Training Chaossis became a multi-step challenge, and Erasis worried on teaching him the Sith route, simply because of his external origin, and because the Master feared if the truth was told too soon, his son would attempt to overpower his father. Instead, Erasis taught his son the arts of intelligence: infiltration, obtaining information, and importantly, operating remotely, which served the teenage Chaossis greatly in his age, surpassing his personal studies, and easily exceeded his standards. Finally, at age 15, the Dread Master decided it was time, to teach the pains of the Sith. He began to teach basic fighting styles, with Chaossis settling on mastering the acrobatic Shien Form. After successfully beating multiple augmented beasts with his use of his specifically designed saber, Chaossis was dubbed a Lord, and began tutelage under the Dread Master in the ways of the Force. He listened intently to all advice, but tampered with Erasis' original rituals, and devised a way to project the Force around himself in small circles, slowing, stunning, or mentally aggravating an enemy. He also became proficient in the force choke, developing a ritual to enhance its original power. Finally, at age twenty, Erasis exposed Chaossis to the Phobis Core, inside the Dark Temple, allowing Chaossis to embrace the dread emanating within and continue his father's legacy. It was then he obtained the countenance of a Dread Guard, and assumed the rank of Darth ( all without recognition or even knowledge by the Dark Council) He then took station on Korriban, studying other rituals and secrets within the tombs and valleys. The Ritual of Essences Shortly after being stationed at his post on the cliffs of the Valley of the Dark Lords, Chaossis became aware of a tremendous shift in the Force, with a faint trace of his own master in panic. Unaware of the cause, Chaossis attempted to meditate, focusing on every aspect of his master, and he remained in such a state for multiple days. During this time, a band of trusty attendants were summoned by the Dread Master to complete a very task that would save Erasis from certain destruction. He, having been plagued by a strong Sith Entity, was losing control of his body, and becoming unable to morph into his multiple transitions, or images of himself, including his persona as a Dread Master. He tasked his followers to locate, neutralize either by words or action, and siphon the small life force Erasis had implanted into all of his known relatives, or his Essences. The team was comprised of many members, some going to different planets, and among them included Dread Guard Te'ayla, and Dread Guard Commander Kataret, both figures Chaossis would only meet during this occasion, as both would eventually be killed in the future years. Dread Master Arctis was to make an appearance as well, however Chaossis never came into contact with him until after the fall of the Six. And so, the team proceeded to locate each of Erasis' relatives, most of the time becoming forced to fight and control each member through combat. The order and location of each Essence was also recovered in a holocron in Erasis' Oriconian Sanctum. [ UNLOCKED USING CRYSTAL CODE# *****] [Taken from: The Power of the Seven] Begins The essence of my 1st Transition, or the Scholarly Aspect, lies within my prodigal son Chaossis, as he studies the ancient rituals and secrets of Korriban, above their ragged cliffs. '' ''The essence of my 2nd Transition, or the Warrior-like Aspect, is accessible through my weakling excuse for a brother, Zenosis, on the planet where my predecessors were freed, Belsavis. The essence of the 3rd Transition , or the Diplomatic Aspect is found within Jokër the hunter, a freelance relative of mine, on the struggling chaotic world of Balmorra. The essence if the 4th Transition, the Tactical Aspect is possessed by X'aan, agent of the Masters, surrounded by the dying empire's precious artifacts in the Zoist Shadow. The last essence, and the 5th Transition, or my Vessel, was bestowed upon my father Alesis, as an unlucky chance of fate while attempting to place a Blood Sith bond on me. He resides as Guardian of the Phobis Core in the Dark Temple. ''-Dread Master Erasis'' Ends As such, the team proceeded to each of the planets specified by Erasis, and when they overtook one Essence, its host became aware of Erasis and the Other Essences in his mind. Erasis then would take control of the body, speaking the next target, and his location. As the host of the Scholarly aspect, Chaossis was hunted down soon after the ritual was preformed on X'aan, at which he witnessed the pain at which the Agent felt. Upon locating Chaossis on a cliff overlooking the Tomb of Marka Ragnos and Naga Sadow, Chaossis stunned the group with his knowledge of their purpose, and proceeded to demonstrate his simplified version of his Shii-Cho Form skills, at which he was eventually defeated. He then jumped off his platform to the rocks nearby, descending the cliffside to a pavilion below. He then put on new armor and dueled the combatants again, this time demonstrating his use of the Shien form, and was again beaten to thew brink of death. Chaossis, summoning all his power, shifted into Soresu style, and proceeded to beat Te'ayla into submission, until Lord Kataret incapacitated him with lightning, which then allowed Erasis to take control. Chaossis' pain would be most directed to Alesis, the keeper of the 5th Transition, as he felt to power of all 4 other Essences. Ultimately, the Sith Entity was purged, but at a cost. Chaossis mental contact with his relatives, and ultimately was shamed at such a defeat. Disappearances With the entity destroyed, and Chaossis' contact with his family shattered, the ravaged Darth attempted to contact all of his relatives through any means possible, and what he learned was surprising, and utterly devastating. Alesis ---- Upon searching for his grandfather through the Force, Chaossis was shocked to find no trace of the Blood Sith. With further investigation, he learned his father had fallen ploy to the plan of Emperor Zanterion of the Order of Madness, and was tranferred out the realm into a parallel universe, severing his connection to this universe's Force. This was gruesome for Chaosssis, but his hate of abandonment fueled him. Zenosis ---- Zenosis the Weaponmaster, uncle to Chaossis, also vanished following after the ritual, but instead to preform a mission requested by his brother, to join the Sith Imperium as an attempt to forge peace between the Six and the Empire of (at the time) Lord Willerick. Of course, given the sensitive nature of Zenosis' mission, Chaossis was left out of the dark, and his uncle maintained comm silence until their reunion some years later. X'aan ---- Left with no choice in the dying empire, X'aan begged Erasis to be allowed into the Dread Host, but was rejected, and instead asked to spy upon the Dreadful Impersonators lead under the Dread Mistress. X'aan completed this task with utmost zeal, until the fall of the order slightly later. Joker ---- With his great power and fear vanquished, Joker remained on Balmorra, attempting to continue to negotiate his place in the Empire's Hierarchy on the planet. he remain's there to this day, hiding in the shadows. Erasis ---- The loss of Erasis was the greatest. Purged and mastered, and reformed, Chaossis became of no use to his father. As such, Erasis dispelled him and returned to the other masters, comtemplating his return to glory. However, with the death of Dread Master Rampage at the hand of Time, Erasis, Dread Master Kataret, and Dread Master Asavian left their mantles and dispursed, leaving the now "King" Valzino to a dying reign. Although It is unknown to Chaossis, the a few Masters eventually followed the second Successor to the Master Calphayus, and Returned to him with-in the Imperium, where they now lie. The Fall of Kataret As Chaossis studied his rituals on Korriban, he became aware of a battle between three strong users of the Force. The first was dressed in red and black robes, but seemed translucent and freeform. He seemed to be projective instead of actually present, as if he represented a different version of himself. Looking through his analysis, Chaossis identified the Entity to be a Phantom, devastatingly powerful, and adept at vanishing into the shadows, greater than any trained illusionest. He noticed that throughout the battle, he spoke little, but carried with him an interesting force presence, confusing Chaossis evermore. The second figure wore all black, and his robes glowed with blue circles randomly along his armor. He seemed unttterly familiar and the closest resemblance to his own father. He weilded a black-white blade, and was more hostile than the other two. The third figure Chaossis recognized with-in minutes as the former Dread Master Kataret, who had used his powers to for a special version of necromancy, he seemed to pulse red as the battle began, and he watched as the battle began: begins "I noticed so much, its all a blur. The first two, Kataret and the Phantom, were both docile to each other, and it was confirmed by the Necromancer's tendency to treat him as a guardian while ascending the cliffside of the Valley of the Dark Lords. Their target was the platform initiates descend upon, and that would become a source of eternal darkness. Kataret left the Phantom and took to the edge of the platform, surveying the land as if to document it. The shadow took to guard the area, and stood on the ramp, awaiting trespassers, if there was any. There was one. The sorcerer arrived and disembarked his transport, and made to confront the former Dread Master. The Phantom intercepted the third figure, and ordered him to stop. Consequently, a duel insued, with the shadow victorious, until the sorcerer got up and beat the former into submission. He proceeded past the injured Phantom to Kataret. During the first duel, the Necromancer wasted no time in enacting a ritual, in which he pulsed fumes of black and red, his arms randomly starting to spasm uncontrollably, and his eyes alight. The sorcerer called on the force, pulling Kataret aside, and wrenching him from his ritual. The former Master turned, yelled 'ERASIS,' and began to attack the sorcerer, my father, with blasts of lightning. Thrice Erasis was beaten back, and thrice Erasis rose again. Ultimately, there was a shift in the force, as the Phantom joined my father, and in tandem released a huge blast of energy towards Kataret, and even I could feel shock emanating from the Necromancer because of the betrayal. The blast knocked him off his feet, and Kataret made a slow fall down below to the Valley. The body began to surround itself in a fiery blaze of purple flames, and right before hitting the ground, a huge beam of light exploded, and the former Dread Master Kataret appeared at the platform...dead. A could feel his essence slipping, but his mouth moved...and little was said, until his body became one with the force. The Phantom and my father walked away, and both were never seen in their present forms again." Indoctrination A call came. Originally projected across a millennium of time and space. It reached the ear of Chaossis. His master reached for him again. When he became uncertain, a holo of his own father appeared seconds later, addressing the now 33-year-old Sith. It ordered him to traverse to Dromund Kaas, to receive instruction. Erasis was not dressed in the robes of the Six. Rather, he was dressed like that of a wealthy businessman, and wore no mask upon his face. When the holo cut, Chaossis, though confused proceeded to Kaas, only to encounter a shock. There stood the unspoken Bane of Erasis, Darth Parasitus, who silently bent Chaossis into submission through telepathy. He ordered him to become his wrath, and procured for him the relic of Naga Sadow: his own armor. Renaming himself Valzino'ari, and declaring to be Sith'ari, he began a new plot to terrorize the world. Chaossis did not ever find Erasis. Sith'ari's Reign Devastated Chaossis began to lay the foundation for ruin through his great new master. He terrorized the creatures of Tatoonie, and razed noble houses on Alderaan. But, as the hours goes on, all legacies must perish in time. Chaossis was counter-summoned. A shrouded figure told him to go, and reaching out, created a mental link between himself and the Sith'ari's slave. He proved himself powerful, and continued onward. Chaossis left, and the Ancient Reign collapsed soon behind him. Valzino'ari was not seen again, and his few followers left and dispursed. Erasis from far away sadly , as on this day another of the great Successors became reduced to ash. He began to search for the remaining two, as he had found them once in past. The Collapse of the Coalition As Chaossis grew in power, He began to realize a great strength was ailing, and to his surprise, he found his entire heritage, the entire House of Citadel, was caught up in the dilemma, but not all in the same side. The Coalition was a prime center of harmony in the days of old, in which multiple Empires, Houses, Armies and Special Forces came together to enhance each other and debate multiple aspects of the galaxy. It was developed with a very organized structure, similar to that of the Sith Imperium, as the Coalition was lead by the Emperor Willerick himself. The structure and rules were simple. 1) Similar to the Brotherhood Speech, all members were considered allies, and therefore: 2) To initiate war on a fellow member/party of the Coalition, or to be an outside party and initiate war on a member/party, was to initiate war on the entirety of Coalition and would lead to withdrawal of membership. 3) Any group could apply to join the Coalition, however, the majority of the Coalition would be required to approve of entrance, otherwise the entrance was denied. 4) Choosing to remove ones party from the Coalition loses all privileges, before mentioned and to be listed. 5) Meetings are held weekly,(usually Fridays) and consist of Leaders, aides (such as an officer of Diplomacy) and a small bodyguard force. 6) Non-members, whether individual or an entire party, are permitted to join in meetings as long as they are brought under jurisdiction of one Coalition group, or they are invited and/or the Emperor gives express permission. 7) Parties may host events that are Coalition only, such as the Wedding of the Sith Imperium Lord Emperor to his Lady Empress, the last official event there was recorded. Notable Coalition Members: Sith Imperium by Emperor Arestenax Sion's Apostles Vanstryker Rise of the Unforgiven Ryshias House Drakkul Prasik Wrath of the Masters Rämpage (eventually overthrown and replaced with The Ancient Sith'ari under Valzino'ari) Sith Madness Order Zanterion/Crainterr However, all good dies or corrupts to evil, and harmony is purged by chaos. The Coalition fell quickly when loyalties became put to question. Chaossis experienced the destruction much like one experiences a rumble, than an earthquake, then aftershocks ages later. The original shock came immediately after the Ritual of Essences. As before stated, Alesis, the Last Blood Sith, transferred himself to a parallel universe at the behest of Emperor Zanterion of the Sith Madness Order. The ritual however was not a simple pursuit of power, it was a retreat. Alesis the Last stood as the eldest member of the House of Citadel, which meant he guarded the secrets of the entire family. Until he had the ability to pass his legacy to his heir, his safety was greater than that of any other of the lineage. Tradition held that the Secrets of the Citadels would only be passed through word, and were commanded to never be written, save in grave emergency. Only two "Scholars" were permitted at one time, and since the passing of Alesis' mother, Phar'em Phobis Citadel, only one Scholar remained. Erasis was the destined heir of the Secrets, but upon his summoning to Ilum, and upon accepting the mantra of The Successor to Tyrans, Erasis had left the other Citadels far behind. This was a grievous blow to Alesis, as none else were predestined to receive the Secrets. Until Erasis could be recovered, Alesis had an imperative to keep himself secure. However, Alesis had been at the head of two conspiracies, one that brought his family to glory, and one that nearly tore his family apart. The Destruction of Tyrans' False Successor When the Dread Mistress brought shame to the legacy of the Successor to Styrak, The Reborn Six revolted, and all left her but Dread Master Shavalia. Dread Master Erasis was the last to leave, being unaware of the trauma that occurred as he slumbered in his Sanctum of Stratagem. He awoke to find not only the Seat of the Masters nearly empty, but that his trusted servant, Dread Guard Commander Avendin had departed as well. Erasis implored his father to watch the original home, but even Alesis could not bear what occurred, and took the labor slowly, hoping to finally account the Secrets once his role was completed. Erasis followed Kataret, Rämpage, Arctis, and Parasitus to reclaim his seat in the new order, only to discover it was occupied by his own Commander, and Avendin had no will to relinquish his power. So, upon taking a temporary role as the Successor to Bestia, Erasis began to seethe with hate, and prepare a reckoning towards his former servant. His plans took shape when suddenly, Avendin vanished. Moved at a loss, Erasis sent his seekers out, to discover three huge forces had risen in power, and that Avendin had taken command rather quickly among them. Thus, releasing Alesis from the sanctum, Erasis began to find allies amongst his allies, and became aware of the Sith Madness Order through Emperor Zanterion and Empress Obin. Alesis saw power in them, and to Erasis' extreme pleasure, implanted himself amongst the Order, slowly rising to Third in command and Military defense commander, taking station on Alderaan. As third in command, Alesis often came along for peace talks, winning friendships amongst members in the Sith Imperium, and amongst the Sion's Apostles. Eventually, Alesis called a summit of many Coalition members, that met in the shrine of Revan on Dromund Kaas. Alesis detailed a plan collaborated between himself and Erasis to destroy a bane of their existence, to prepare Avendin's doom. The set-up was intricate and well-thought: 1) Avendin was confirmed by Emperor Zanterion to be Wrath of the Emperor in the Order, and Empress Obin also expressed grand distaste of the man. 2) Obin contacted Darth Vanstryker, who met with Erasis, the Empress, and contacted Lord Makzor as representative of the Lord Emperor Willerick, and they all convened on Korriban to attempt to persuade both the Apostles and the Imperium to donate some degree of forces to the eradication. Both agreed, and they attended the summit. 3) Dread Master Parasitus contacted the Sith Empire, Independent of Vitiate's Empire, who also agreed to come. 4) Before the summit convened, Erasis had already given Alesis a detailed account of his Strategy for overcoming the Wrath. 5) Also before the summit, Erasis confronted Avendin in person and told him of the Bond of the Six, which could only be cleansed by all present masters forcefully and willingly, deposing him of his share in the Phobis device. However, Erasis withheld the second but obvious way: death. 6) At the summit, the following was presented, The cover for the kill would be a battle between the Imperium and the Apostles, to be fought on the harsh sands of Tattooine. 7) Vanstryker and the Apostles would play the outnumbered, and plead to the Madness Order for aid, which Empress Obin would accept and lead into battle a small force of her own, among them being Avendin. This would be Group A. 8) Group B would consist of the Imperium and the Dread Masters (Erasis, Kataret, Arctis, and Rämpage.) Since the Masters were necessary to Avendin's cleansing, They were set as the strategic asset to the Imperium, the target that Group A would attack. 9) There was also third group employed that consisted of a composition of both the Imperium, and the Apostles, as well as members from the Order and other independent groups, including the renowned Vylus and Kaibann. The members all possessed some sort of cloaking technology, whether natural or artificial. Emperor Zanterion lead the Group C. 10) The last additional feature Erasis planned was the temporary addition of Zanterion to the other 4 Masters, making him the second to attempt to harness the power and then leave, (the third was Empress Obin.) Erasis then waited until the day came...and all the forces began their final descents upon the planets. Alesis was sent ahead to prepare each group for the onslaught. The Successors landed and took their places around a small circle, in a shadow of a cliff hedge. The Imperium soon followed, taking defensive positions around the Dread Masters. Erasis had descended the day before, but to ensure his presence would not be to discouraging to his attackers, Erasis traveled into the air temporarily, relaying his last minute instructions through Alesis. Once Group B assembled, Group A met outside of the local cantina, and Alesis rendezvoused with them and took inventory to of all the "participants." Both Empress Obin and Incarnate Vanstryker was present, however, both Emperor Willerick and Emperor Zanterion held behind and descended in the shadows with Group C. Avendin landed and took his place at the Empress' right hand. Alesis then donned his warfare garb and lead Group A (with Group C following close behind) to the entrance of the battle zone. Group A proceeded to the other side of the battleground, with Empress Obin taking base around a small abandoned hut. Once herself and Vanstryker were seated, and their troops established in a semicircle, Alesis vanished, and directed Group C via force impulses towards a larger hut halfway down the zone. They took to a small terminal and prepared to await Erasis' signal. With Zanterion in place (And his dreadful robes donned,) with all armies set, and Avendin none the wiser, Erasis began his grand Operation. Three members of Group B were sent to "scout" Group A, and all reported being easily overpowered, before being silenced. The greatest success in the operation was Erasis' ability to combine the tactical parts of his mission with a mental breakdown to insure Avendin would be utterly broken, in mind and body. Erasis began by insuring overconfidence in Avendin, as his side was utterly victorious, as his defeat would ultimately confuse him until the realization of betrayal began. With this, Group A began to march across the valley, unknowingly passing the hidden Group C, and took defensive positions on the opposite side of the circle the Masters overlooked. The final plays were set into gear. As Avendin stepped away from his envoy and walked over to the Successors, Erasis set those gears into motion, and with one impulse, Group C began the shadowed crawl to the other two armies. Avendin stopped halfway around the circle, and Erasis rose and met him in full stature. The other masters slowly filed to the right and to the left of Erasis, and all turned to face Avendin, silent as a neku awaiting its prey. Avendin began to demand that the Masters remove his bond immediately. Erasis, grinning behind his golden countenance, fixated the Darth with a deathly glare, and retorted with how little he knew. At that moment, Erasis received a signal from "Dread" Emperor Zanterion, stating Group C was in position, surrounding the Darth. While the other Masters engaged in brief words against Avendin, Erasis brought Zanterion to his side silently, not wishing to alert anyone. The gears had finished their rotation, the lever had been pulled, the trap elaborately laid. With a rush of lightning, and a voice of pure terror, Erasis yelled for the Emperor to reveal himself, and it was so. Avendin, aghast, was taken aback, and he was horrified at the transformation. Seconds later, Emperor Willerick revealed himself, as well as Group C. He gave a nod to Erasis, and brandished his blade of silver. Group B soon followed, and the Masters emanated their combined strength, pulsing shades of eerie vermillion, sapphire, and the whole spectrum of purples. Erasis looked over to the Empress Obin and the Incarnate Vastryker, and nodded to them both. Avendin turned around, only to witness Group A flourish their weaponry against him, and trembled as his power of the Wrath was removed from him. Frightened, he turned to run. Erasis saw this, and blazing red, he began to cast the Blast of Tyrans, as his entire Strikeforce, all three Groups, rushed upon him, and Avendin, the Bane of Erasis, fell to his knees, then to his chest, and finally his mask buried itself into the sand. The last scream was reduced to a sigh, and the Masters began to clamber over to the body, as the Strikeforce dispersed and stood easy. The body was mutilated, and Dread Master Parasitus was even rumored to have severed the head itself, and kept it as a trophy. Erasis however, took a small vial, and collected a sample of the traitor's blood, for purposes unknown. As previously stated, this act was extremely effective to Erasis, and not only gaining him one less enemy, but also proved himself, Alesis, and the entire household of Citadel to be highly valuble. To ensure his personal value (as Erasis was still Sith at heart,) Zenosis was sent to the Imperium, as stated, and Erasis began plans to deliver another into the Apostles. Alesis became high in esteem, and his fame grew. The Betrayal, Dissolution, and Deception of the Coalition The second grand incident thrust Alesis from the seat of power to the desolation of the Order, and it was because of the founding concept of the Sith that brought the Coalition apart: the meritocracy, and the pursuit of power. It was continually an object of confusion for the Citadels that such a well ordered association could be shredded to shambles, and because Chaossis knew the Imperium had played a significant role, he researched their public archives for any mention. With none being found, Chaossis spoke to the Hand Darth Makzor on the day of his Darth trial, and asked what had happened, or at least if he had an official respose if the Imperium. The Hand responded that the crisis would be at the hands of Zanterion, and he the cause. As the Coalition grew in power, many people began to try to "reform" the structure of the Coalition, or attempted to criticize and undermine members of the Coalition. A notable example of this could be found in the Backstabber, Prasik, which annoyed many members of the Coalition itself. Many small events could be said to have lead to the collapse, but ultimately, the first trace any Citadel received of it was borne through Erasis, and his source was disturbing: Ama'cee, daughter of the Lord Emperor, doubted the right of her father to rule. Regardless of her beliefs, the main blame fell upon one to whom she spoke these words: Emperor Zanterion. A summit was called, and Vanstryker, Zanterion, and a few soon-to-be-leaving Imperium members, as well as the Apostles and the Order, met in the Revered spirit world of Voss, and seceded from the Coalition. Those who were not present at the summit were forced to choose a side, The Masters and Erasis choose to remain loyal to Willerick, and Alesis had to follow Zanterion to his place in the newly created "United." Thus, the Citadel family was effectively split into two, and would not be reunited until both the Order and the Apostles self destructed later on. Thus, Alesis never received the chance to impart his knowledge to Erasis, and enacted the Ritual of Trans-parallelism to save himself and to follow Zanterion as well. To this day, even though the Xenocide returned, the Secrets have not been imparted. Brief Time in the Apostles As the Coalition broke apart, the Apostles of Sion under Incarnate Vanstryker also seceded from the United, and broke links with many of the old parties, including the Sith Madness Order, earning Zanterion's personal hate. This earned Erasis' attention, and he arranged for Chaossis to be brought into the fold, and soon prepared to follow, as the dismantling of the Reborn Successors had begun. Chaossis was made to serve as an Acolyte of Pain, and took to the dreadful worlds of Belsavis and Oricon to ensure the ways of terror could be learnt and protected. These were stored in a holocron, which was placed in Erasis' Sanctum, later the home of the Revived Successors, and would eventually be recorded in the Secrets of the Citadels. Chaossis' stay was uneventful, but he began a grand exposure to politics that none could shake away from him. Reunion Operation Dark Resurgence Joining the Imperium The Return of the Blood Sith The Ministry of Production, Logistics, and the Treasury Powers and Abilities Category:Inactive Personnel